Hopelessly Devoted To You
by DressandTie
Summary: Spoilers for 4x04 and 4x05 - you have been warned Song fic The New Directions recruite more people for the musical. Have Klaine given up on each other?
1. Chapter 1

**So I heard that this song was going to be on Glee and frankly I think its sums up Kurt's position perfectly. Ooh song fic. Spoilers for 'The Break up' if you haven't already seen it and cried yourself to sleep and then weren't able to sleep because of it and then woke up with a broken heart because of what happened and….ok I'll stop talking. Also spoilers for 4x05 –well according to the promo and the leaked song list**

**Disclaimers - I do not own Glee that's Ryan Murphy's baby or this song which belongs respectively to writers of Grease. I own nothing, nothing at all  
**

**Italics- singing not going to say who here but you can probably guess.**

* * *

Finn was stunned; Had Mr Shue really just made him director of the musical. He was flabbergasted that Mr Shue (or do I call him Will now?) trusted him so him so much but at the same time felt like he was drowning, that that this was too much responsibility. He needed Kurt; he would know what to do.

* * *

"So guys," Finn coughed to get the raucous Glee club's attention "As you all know our musical this year is Grease."

The members of the choir-room cheered but Finn had not finished speaking.

"well I wanted to say is that grease has quite a large cast and.." he motioned towards the members "err..we have quite limited numbers…so I brought in some reinforcements."

As Finn carried on talking five very familiar characters walked into the room. "The New Directions meet the New Directions."

Blaine and Tina shared a look as Kurt and Mike joined Santana, Rachel and Mercedes next to the piano, This was going to be awkward. It was a month and a half since that fateful night in New York and Kurt had not spoken a single word to Blaine. The ex-Warbler had finally given up trying to contact his boyfriend?...exboyfriend?...Kurt after two weeks of him ignoring Blaine's messages and the weekly bunch of flowers and chocolates and teddy bears and scarves had stopped shortly after.

Finn cleared his throat and tried to get the excited chatter to die down. "So to kick off our Grease week…err… give it up for Kurt Hummel." He said awkwardly

Kurt patted his step-brother on the shoulder as he positioned himself behind the microphone. "Well done Finn you did great." The fashion intern brushed off the imaginary lint from his jacket "I..um..don't really get to sing in front of audiences much anymore…..unless you count Rachel in our loft…" Kurt chuckled nervously and Rachel and Finn exchanged sympathetic glances. Kurt should be thrilled about his new life in New York but without Blaine, Kurt would never truly be happy.

Blaine gulped, was Kurt Hummel nervous?

"So excuse me if I'm a little bit rusty" he continued "I think its pretty self-explanitory who this song is directed towards." Kurt said closing his eyes as the introduction started.

Oh God, he meant me didn't he? Blaine wasn't ready to hear Kurt's angelic voice. Not this song. But it was too late, Kurt had already opened his mouth.

_Guess mine is not the first heart broken,_

_My eyes are not the first to cry _

Kurt opened his eyes and sought Blaine in the crowd. He had to do this he kept telling himself. However much it hurt

_I'm not the first to know,_

_There's just no gettin' over you_

_I know I'm just a fool who's willing to sit around_

_and wait for you_

_But baby can't you see, there's nothin' else_

_for me to do I'm hopelessly devoted to you_

_But now there's nowhere to hide,_

_since you pushed my love aside I'm out of my head,_

Oh crap, Blaine's heart was breaking in the middle of the choir room, he had thought that t had already been shattered into a million pieces but apparently not.

_Hopelessly devoted to you_

_Hopelessly devoted to you,_

_Hopelessly devoted to you_

_My head is saying "fool, forget him",_

_my heart is saying "don't let go"_

_Hold on to the end, that's what I intend to do_

_I'm hopelessly devoted to you_

_But now there's nowhere to hide,_

_since you pushed my love aside I'm not in my head,_

_hopelessly devoted to you_

_Hopelessly devoted to you,_

_hopelessly devoted to you_

Kurt bowed and waited for the applause to end before running to flee the room mouthing an apology in Finn's direction as he went.

Blaine was actually stunned, Kurt obviously still had feelings for him. If that song said anything it was that Kurt had not given up on him. Not yet.

* * *

**Thoughts?**

**I just thought that I would add that I do not think that kurt is weak (like at all) hence the time elapsed, also Blaine will have to fight for Kurtie, but if they don't run off into the sunset surrounded by klainebows I will cut a b*tch**


	2. Chapter 2

**Own nada**

Blaine hadn't been able to get Kurt alone (pun intended) after his solo or indeed all week. He guessed that it Kurt's ever present entourage was intentional. It was therefore not until the next Wednesday that Blaine was able to have a proper conversation with the boy he was in love with.

The cast list for Grease had just been put up so Blaine assumed that all his friends would be racing to find out who got to be Sandy and Danny but he honestly didn't care. Without Kurt mundane things like the musical just didn't seem to matter. Blaine found that his feet had led him towards the empty choir room. The ex-warbler sat himself down on the piano stool at started to play the opening chords to teenage dream.

"You are aware that you have effectively ruined that song for like ever" a beautiful voice said from the doorway

Blaine whipped his head around so fast that he was concerned that had given himself whiplash "K…Kurt" stumbling to his feet, he rushed to Kurt's side.

"No Blaine, please don't say anything it's already hard enough not flinging myself into your arms every time I see you.

Blaine gulped. This was it. The dreaded 'We need to talk' moment. He only had minutes nay seconds to live. His life was flashing before his eyes….meeting Kurt on the staircase…..running with Kurt through the Dalton corridors…..Kurt and himself at the Lima Bean….Kurt singing to him in the choir room….Slow dancing with Kurt…waving Kurt off at the airport…..Kurt…Kurt…Kurt…

"I know I should loathe you for what you did to me but I just can't."

Blaine let out the breath that he had been holding. He didn't break up with me? Blinking back tears Blaine forced himself to look Kurt in the eyes.

"I just can't hate you," the beautiful boy standing before Blaine continued. "I tried hating you…I tried moving on…I tried but Blaine I need you…but…"

"You don't think that you'll ever be able to trust me ever again." The ex-warbler said finishing Kurt's sentence.

It was now Kurt's turn to blink back tears as he nodded.

"Kurt I will do anything to get you to trust me again, just say the word and I will do it."

"I want you to never speak to this Eli guy ever again" Kurt said breathing deeply to try and calm him down.

"Eli who?" Blaine smiled nervously and was rewarded as Kurt sheepishly grimaced back.

"I…"Kurt started to say at the same time as Blaine said "Will you meet me at the Lima Bean tomorrow?"

Kurt crooked his brow

"Please"

"I'll be there at one" and with that Kurt left the room. Blaine was really going to have to think of something good to win Kurt back and he only had one day to think of it.

* * *

**Mwuhahahaha I feel evil and we're having a family reunion this weekend so you'll just have to sit tight to find out what it is.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Well this is just getting out of hand, I was only intending on a one-shot which was then going to be a two-shot but now here we are on chapter 3 with no sign of stopping just yet, well this is only a short one, sorry. Ah well got to keep ourselves amused somehow during this blasted hiatus.**

**Thank you so very much to everybody who has read and stuck with this story and many thanks to all the reviewers, you really brighten up my day**

**I own nothing, Glee remains the rights of Ryan Murphy and the damn writers we know of as RIB- in the words of Snoop doggy dog I would urge you to ' Step yo game up'**

* * *

Blaine dreaded this next conversation. If anyone had been in his bedroom at the time they would have seen the look of pure horror etched on the ex-warbler's face as he looked through the contacts list on his phone and reluctantly hit the call button. He must have had a death wish.

"Hello" a gruff voice answered after what felt like an age of ringing.

Not for the first time that day Blaine cursed whoever had invented caller ID, he wasn't exactly in the other man's good books right now.

"H-Hello Mr Hummel…Sir, its Blaine" he stuttered nervously

"Yes I realised that. I nearly didn't pick up. What do you want? Don't you think you've caused enough damage?" Burt snapped angrily.

The teenage boy gulped. Courage. "I understand that Sir and you can't imagine how sorry I am and how much I hate myself for hurting Kurt but please; I'm begging you, please you have to help me."

"Listen kid, I want Kurt to be happy and right now he isn't, he was only really happy when you were around so you better think of something good to win him back. He's very forgiving but you dare hurt him again and I will personally hunt you down whether Kurt has locked up my shotgun or not."

"Kurt locked up your shotgun?" Blaine echoed

"Yeah didn't want me to shoot you just yet, the kid loves you Blaine"

The boy sobbed "I'm so sorry Sir I will do anything to get him to trust me again I still love him, have always loved him, will always lo…"

"Blaine quit rambling and tell me what you want to do." Burt interrupted before Blaine could launch into a full on monologue

"Thank you Sir," Blaine sniffed and launched into telling Burt about his role in the 'Get Kurtie back plan'.

When he finally hung up Blaine felt a lot lighter now that the knot in the pit of his stomach was loosening itself, things were gradually taking shape, just a few more phone calls and songs to pick and then he would be ready. Now where did he leave the number for the Lima Bean's manager?

* * *

**You know that awkward moment when the A/N is longer than the update...**


	4. Chapter 4

**I am useless- this chapter should have been up ages ago. Should be the operative word. I changed my mind about this chapter so many times it was getting silly. **

**Disclaimer- I do not own Glee, if I did it would never have hiatuses and the spoilers would not break my heart p.s no Beta so please don't hat me for sppellin/grammar mistakes spell check can only go so far  
**

* * *

Kurt awoke the next day feeling groggy. This was it. This was the day that he might get his boyfriend back, or was Blaine even his boyfriend anymore? Yawning Kurt stretched and hit his arm on something...blearily blinking back the sleep in his eyes Kurt scanned his room to see that it was filled with bouquets of flowers , each different to the one before.

The countertenor cautiously rose and tiptoed around his room not wanting to disturb the early morning calm in the Hudmel household. Upon closer inspection Kurt noticed that each one of the twelve bouquets had a note attached:

_White Lilies for my baby penguin, who is pure and majestic. It is always heavenly to be with you B x_

_Orchids for my beautiful Kurt whom I love so much B x _

_Variegated Tulips because my love, you have beautiful eyes B x_

_Let these Red Carnations be a symbol that my heart aches for you B x_

_Red Roses because I love you Kurt Elizabeth Hummel B x_

_White Roses: My love for you is eternal B x_

_Damask Roses because you have a beautiful complexion, even when you forget your moisturising routine B x_

_My devoted affection belongs to you and only you my Honeysuckle B x_

_Camellias: I admire you, you are the definition of perfection B x_

_White Violets: let's take a chance on happiness B x_

Kurt let the tears fall as he clutched the notes close to his heart. Blaine was such an idiot….and he loved him for it.

Hearing his son crying in his room Burt sighed and crossed the corridor. "Kurt" he asked quietly tapping on the door before letting himself in.

"Blaine did all this?" Kurt asked brushing tears from his eyes

Burt nodded "but he had some help" he admitted guiltily

Kurt paled. Was his dad really taking Blaine's side over this?

"Listen kiddo before you accuse me of taking sides or whatever rubbish you were going to say, Blaine's hurting…"

"And I'm not?" Kurt shot back feeling more and more offended by the second.

"No...Of course you are… I didn't mean it like that"

"Well what did you mean then?"

Burt sighed and sat himself down on Kurt's bed whilst the boy remained standing. "Kurt there is nothing I would like better than to kill that boy for hurting you, but you're not going to let me do that."

Kurt huffed indignantly and reluctantly joined his father sitting on the bed.

"What I'm trying to say is….god I hate this serious talk stuff…I emphasise with Blaine."

Kurt whipped his head around and stared at his hero "What?"

"I….did the same thing to your mother" Burt admitted feebly

"WHAT?!" Kurt repeated an octave higher than previously and leapt off the bed in favour of pacing, carefully avoiding the many flowers in the room. "How could you?"

"Please Kurt, will you listen to me" Burt pleaded with his irate son.

"What do you want me to say?" Kurt snapped "you were my hero dad. How could have done something like that? Especially to my mother?" "

"I…I don't know Kurt and it killed me to think that I had hurt her, It still terrifies me that I had the capacity to do something so horrible to someone so wonderful but I did and I can't change that. I'll bet you anything that this is exactly how Blaine feels. What's done is done and I'm not condoning his behaviour, I still hate him for it but we're all human son, we all make mistakes."

Burt mopped his brow and tried to brush away some of the stray tears that had fallen during his speech. "He loves you kid. I love you and we both want you to be happy." He said leaving the room.

* * *

**Oh dear, I am very very sorry for marring the best TV dad ever image of Burt Hummel and for making him seem OOC, just adding another perspective (sort of) - If you disagree I am sorry. None of the flower meanings are made up and cane be found here: ** **www . pioneerthinking home / weddings/ floral/ flowerlanguagel-z. html (without spaces) again with the not owning anything **


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer I do not own Glee, I do not own this song I do not own Kurt Hummel, neither do I own Blaine Anderson but boy do I wish I did  
**

* * *

Why had Kurt asked Blaine to meet him in the Lima Bean today? I mean it's a weekday he should be at school. Secretly Kurt had wanted to do this to see if Blaine goody-two-shoes Anderson would ditch school in favour of Kurt, but rationally speaking the Lima bean was a lot quieter around this time of day (Kurt had often wondered why this was the case as he had always thought people would go there on their lunch breaks) and Blaine had a free period after lunch on a Thursday anyway.

Sighing heavily and trying to gather all his courage Kurt pushed open the door to the Lima Bean and gasped. The coffee shop was largely the same as it always was, the baristas chatting amongst themselves behind the counter, customers sitting around the café supping their drinks but there was one big difference… there was a microphone set up where some tables had been pushed aside.

Noticing Blaine sat at their usual table Kurt walked over to him trying to look a lot calmer than he felt.

Blaine stood up when he saw Kurt walking towards him and grabbed the bouquet of flowers that he had been hiding from view.

"More flowers? Blaine this is too much"

Blaine smiled and gave the bunch of sunflowers to the beautiful boy in front of him "Nothing could ever be 'too much' when it comes to you," he said fishing in his pocket for something and presented Kurt with yet another envelope "there's a card too." He added nervously

_I'm so sorry I ever gave you any reasons to doubt my LOYALTY to you B x_

Kurt choked back a sob "Blaine…I…"

Blaine put a finger to his lips to stop Kurt and walked up to the microphone. "Ladies, Gentleman and patrons of the Lima Bean, my name is Blaine Anderson and I recently hurt someone, someone who I love so much and I'm so very sorry. You know who you are, this is for you:

_When the rain is blowing in your face_

_And the whole world is on your case_

_I would offer you a warm embrace_

_To make you feel my love_

Kurt slowly lowered himself into Blaine's vacated seat and pulled his coffee towards himself. He smiled at his…Blaine as the other boy sang signalling that he wasn't totally freaked out.

_When the evening shadows and the stars appear_

_And there is no one to dry your tears_

_I could hold you for a million years_

_To make you feel my love_

_I know you haven't made your mind up yet_

_But I would never do you wrong _(Kurt snorted at the irony)

_I've known it from the moment that we met_

_No doubt in my mind where you belong_

_I'd go hungry, I'd go blind for you_

_I'd go crawling down the aisle for you_

_There ain't nothing that I wouldn't do_

_To make you feel my love_

As Blaine looked away from the object of his affection for just a second he missed Kurt getting up and heading towards the exit. The next time Blaine looked back at the table Kurt was gone.

* * *

**The song is make you feel my love by Bob Dylan (most recently covered by Adele)**

**p.s I don't have a beta so I do apologise for any spelling and grammar mistakes I have missed in my proof reading**


	6. Chapter 6

**Guess what guys (disclaimer) I still don't own anything **

**This is the last chapter so before I go I'd like to thank Kurtstalker, Sarahamanda, funkyfifi, mariahaddict88, Rori Potter and all you other lovely people for your reviews, follows, favourites and basically just reading this**

* * *

Somehow Blaine managed to finish the song, even with the tears quite clearly running down his face. Kurt was gone, he had left, it was all over. After thanking his audience and the baristas Blaine left the shop, He just wanted to go home and cry.

* * *

Kurt wasn't sure why he had left, he had fully intended on forgiving Blaine but when push had come to shove he had buckled. Half-dazed Kurt had got into his car and had started driving, not really knowing where he was going, the only thing that he did know was that he had left.

Kurt was too busy berating himself that he did not notice whose house he had pulled up to until it was too late, slowly getting out of his car Kurt went to sit on the front door steps. Luckily he did not have to wait too long until the boy in question returned.

"K-Kurt?" Blaine asked not quite believing his eyes "I thought you had left."

"So did I" Kurt admitted patting the stone step signalling for Blaine to sit down next to him "I'm sorry, you sounded wonderful up there."

Blaine smiled ruefully "Kurt I'm sorry, it was too much wasn't it?"

"Don't be, it was beautiful, I'm sorry I ran out I just…I…I... don't know" Kurt trailed off lamely drawing figures of eights in the gravel with his foot.

Cupping Kurt's chin in his hand Blaine tilted it so that Kurt was looking at him "You have nothing to be sorry about. I was the one who messed up. I'm the one who should be sorry, I am sorry, truly."

Kurt shook his head "No Blaine, you aren't the only who is at fault here. I did exactly what you were scared of. I got so wrapped up in this 'glamorous new life' I had in New York that I forgot you. I neglected your calls, I didn't listen to you," tears were streaming down Kurt's face now "I hogged our Skype calls..I..I.. how did you not hate for it?" he asked honestly " I got so used to having you around that I took you for granted and these past few weeks have been torture, worse even than the time that Karofsky slushied my Alexander McQueen jacket."

Blaine smiled slightly at that "Kurt…I'm…"

"Sorry, I know" Kurt smiled back "but we can apologise until the cows come home but that doesn't change things."

"Oh" Blaine frowned he had thought that the two of them had made some progress but alas this was not the case. The two boys sat in a reluctant silence for a few minutes both having so much to say but not knowing where to start.

"Blaine?"

Blaine hummed in response

"Can we try again?" Kurt asked nervously

"You want to do that?" Blaine was incredulous, were his secret hopes about to come true?

"I'd like nothing more"

Blaine embraced Kurt "I love you so much Kurtie"

"Really Blaine? Stop with the name or I will have to re-consider my choice."

Blaine grinned smugly "You love me too much for that"

"That is very true, now shut up and kiss me.

So they did. And if Kurt failed to return home that night or if Blaine's smile the next day at school was infectious, well you can guess why.

* * *

**THE END**


End file.
